


Want, not need

by CosenAngel



Series: Debriel Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't something he needed, it was something he wanted. For once Dean would ignore his instincts and go after what he wanted.<br/>Sadly Sam didn’t see it his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want, not need

Dean had seen this fight coming for months, ever since he and Gabriel started this thing of theirs. Sam had never really liked Gabriel. If Dean was honest, and he tried to be every now and then, Sam couldn’t stand Gabriel. That did not mean that he liked fighting with his brother about who he dated.

Neither did he like doing it at a motel while they should be preparing for the hunt but whenever Sam got something into his thick head it wasn’t easy to derail him. Sam had ranted about Dean and Gabriel for a while and Dean was getting sick of it. He got up from the bed he was sitting on.

“Shut up Sam, I mean it!” Dean growled.

“Why? You never listen to me anymore. Screaming at you might be the only way to get you to listen to me.”

“I think you should keep your nose out of my business.”

"Do you need him?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Sammy," Dean started.

"It’s a simple question; just tell me do you need him?" Sam stared at Dean. “I needed Jess. Do you need Gabriel like I needed her?”

"No, I don't need him in the way you needed Jess to feel normal." Dean knew it was a low blow and he saw how Sam’s face crumpled for a second.

"That's what I thought. Since you don't need him, I guess you can give him up," Sam said. He glared at Dean, anger burning in his eyes.

"What?" Dean couldn’t believe what he heard.

"You heard me, Dean. You'll get over it." Sam shrugged.

"Are you making me pick between you and Gabriel?"

"Yes, I am. He's not good for you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No. It shouldn't be that hard, right? You have told me you need me and apparently you don't need him." Sam kept staring at Dean.

"Sam," Dean started slowly. He took a deep breath. He hated fighting with Sam.

"Just because you think you want him doesn't mean you should," Sam interrupted.

"Wow, Sam. I cannot believe you. This is the first time I have really found someone I like and want to spend time with."

"What about Cas?" Sam asked with a huff.

"What the hell does Cas have to do with this? He’s my friend. And before you even dare mention Lisa, that chapter is over." Dean growled the last part. Discussing Lisa with his brother was something he refused.

"I just don't think you should be together with the fucking trickster."

"You don't get it, do you Sam?" Dean asked, suddenly tired.

"Apparently not," Sam snapped.

"I want to spend time with Gabriel, I want to watch bad TV with him, I want to do the chick-flick things and then have hot steamy sex with him," Dean explained.

"Dean-"

"No Sammy, I'm not done. I want him. In every way. I don't need him the way I need you but I want him. Don't I deserve to get something I want for once?" Dean asked, almost pleadingly. He wanted Sam to understand.

"Of course you do."

"Then why won't you let me?"

"It's not like that-"

"Are you sure? Because it certainly sounds like it."

"I just don't like that it is Gabriel," Sam tried to explain.

"Good thing I'm the one dating him then."

"Dean, I just-"

"I don't care Sam. Just, stop. I'm going to keep seeing him and I would like it if you were okay with it but I don't need your approval," Dean said with finality. Sam just stared at him. None of them said anything and after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Dean moved towards the door.

“And now you are leaving?”

“Yes Sam, I am. Don’t wait up. I’ll be back tomorrow so we can finish the hunt.”

Dean slammed the door after him as he left. He hated fighting with Sam but as he had told him, he wanted to date Gabriel. Gabriel made him happy and he deserved happiness for once.  He walked over to the Impala, trying to decide if he wanted to find Gabriel or a bar.

“You seem upset,” Gabriel’s voice came from his right.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Dean growled. He kept walking towards the Impala.

“You don’t have to.” Gabriel shrugged.

“Thanks,” Dean muttered.

“The whole motel could hear you,” Gabriel said with a grin.

“What?”  Dean turned to Gabriel.

“I’m glad I can make you happy.” Gabriel smiled and gave Dean a quick kiss.

“Stop with the chick-flick moment,” Dean muttered, feeling how he blushed slightly.

“I thought you liked chick-flick moments with me?” Gabriel grinned.

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled.

“You like it.”

“Yeah.” Dean smiled. “I do.”

“Now, let’s get drunk and have hot steamy sex.” Gabriel winked before zapping them to a bar.

\---x---

At the end of the night Dean was happy he had stood up to his brother, and not only because he got the best blowjob ever. It felt good to actually make a decision based on his own wants and not on what the world or Sam needed.

Dean looked at the sleeping angel next to him and smiled. He gave Gabriel a quick kiss on the forehead making Gabriel move closer. Going for what he wanted felt pretty damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my lovely beta and bestie.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
